


Icarus, Burning (fanart)

by reallyyeahokay



Category: Icarus Burning - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyyeahokay/pseuds/reallyyeahokay
Summary: Thank you for creating such a wonderful story,aladyinbooks! I hope you like this little collection of fanart inspired by it!This first fanart is inspired byI'd Get On My Knees, one of the additional side stories:"...[Samiel] presses closer, one arm sliding around Jay's waist. He hooks his chin over Jay's shoulder and holds tight, his gun digging against Jay's ribs..."
Relationships: Samiel Tremark/Jason Lane
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Jay and Samiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aladyinbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladyinbooks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Icarus, Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474366) by [aladyinbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladyinbooks/pseuds/aladyinbooks). 



> Thank you for creating such a wonderful story, [aladyinbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladyinbooks/pseuds/aladyinbooks)! I hope you like this little collection of fanart inspired by it!
> 
> This first fanart is inspired by [I'd Get On My Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155031/chapters/62335450), one of the additional side stories:
> 
> "...[Samiel] presses closer, one arm sliding around Jay's waist. He hooks his chin over Jay's shoulder and holds tight, his gun digging against Jay's ribs..."


	2. Samiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Various doodles of how I imagine Samiel

  
  
  
  



	3. Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing of Jay :)


	4. Samiel vs Hird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't happen in the story, but I love the friendship that develops between Hird and Samiel at the end. Here's them arm wrestling :)


	5. Deneira and Pyrrhine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fashion inspired by [this post!](https://ladyinbooks.tumblr.com/post/631336979883229184/heaven-gaia-spring-2019-haute-couture-collection)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jay for getting me into this story, and Jay and Tori and Nebs for encouraging me through all these drawings and being excited about this story with me :)


End file.
